


The Defender Approach

by NickedNack



Series: Idiots In Lust [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hot and Heavy Hiccstrid!, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rope Bondage, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, a prequel to my other HTTYD story but you don't need to have read it, not much bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickedNack/pseuds/NickedNack
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are trying to be good about their engagement; but with months left to go, the thirsty lovebirds are having trouble keeping their hands off each other. When a visit from Throk educates them on the Defender way of approaching marriage, a very hot and bothered Astrid decides to take matters into her own hands. (Funny scene from the show from another point of view.)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Idiots In Lust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Defender Approach

**This story was a bit of a little challenge to myself; I can never seem to write very quickly, and can’t keep stories brief. I set a limit of three days and 7 pages to finish this. I finished in two days and 13 pages; I’m going to consider that a win. Had this idea while watching RTTE Snuffnut, and imagined that a certain scene was very different from another point of view.**

**This is a prequel to my other story, but you don’t have to have read it for it too make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A bright green Changewing seemed to appear out of thin air, as it sniffed its way around the human dwellings of the on the edge of the island. Sniffing deeply, and sensing the lingering smell of raw fish, it scuttled up poles and beams to peer through the open door of a hut that was painted black and red, and incorporated an excessive amount of moving parts. The dragon froze when it spotted two humans inside, its hunger forgotten, and it crouched low and ready in case the strange creatures attacked. But they were far too interested in each other to take notice of him, and with a derisive sniff, the dragon vanished from sight and scuttled away.

Astrid’s highly trained senses detected the sound; which said a lot about her skill, that it pierced through the distraction of her fiancé’s hot lips going across her cheek and down her neck. “Wha-What was that?” She sat up a little on the worktable he’d placed her on, and peered over his shoulder. “Was s-someone there?”

Hiccup didn’t particularly want to direct his attention from anything other than the job at hand. “It was _mmh_ just a Changewing.”

Astrid smirked teasingly at his nonchalance, even as she ran a hand through his hair. “ _Just_ a Changewing; do you think maybe we should be on guard?”

The redhead was far too preoccupied with the important task of locating exactly where her collar and neck bones met, to let himself be distracted. “Southern Greenback, _mh_ juvenile male, _mhmh_ very curious but easily startled. _mmh_ Won’t be back.” He said, after having not even turned his back to look at the thing.

Astrid was thoroughly impressed; her fiancé’s dragon knowledge was only matched by his oral skill. “You’re quite the quick study.” Her legs, spread on either side on him, came together behind his back, and squeezed a little tighter.

His lips started making their way back up to hers. “Only when motivated.”

Pulling his body down closer to her, she brought her middle to his, and felt something hot and definitely hard underneath that leather armor. “Well, what could I do to-,”

And then Hiccup had a finger on her lips; and was taking a step back to put a little space between them. “That, that’s probably enough motivation for now.” He stuttered out, short of breath, and cheeks starting to redden. “I’ve still haven’t had breakfast yet, and you, you, you’ve got your morning stretched and drills to do.” That thought had nearly been derailed by the memory of Astrid posing in some of those stretches. “B-busy day ahead.”

But Astrid grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer again, locking her legs a little tighter around him. _“Hiccup!”_ For the proud Hofferson, her tone was very close to pleading. It sounded very sweet to him. “Maybe there are _better_ ways to spend a morning.”

Hiccup put his hands on her sides, firmly keeping the remaining space between them. “Astrid, we’ve talked about this.”

“I know Hiccup,” the blond reached up to brush away strands of red hair that had fallen out of place. “I want our engagement to be done right too. But they make those rules in case an engagement is called off before it gets to a wedding. You and I know we’re going to be together; all we’re really doing is putting it off for another six months.”

“Yes, _only_ six months,” Hiccup said with as much conviction as he could muster. “We can wait that long.”

Astrid’s other hand was resting on his hip; and was starting to make its way down lower, tugging at the waist of his pants, which were about the halfway point of the considerable bulge straining up into his shirt. “You mean you _want_ to wait six months?”

Hiccup caught that hand before it could go any further. “I _can_.”

Astrid sighed, even as her legs started to loosen around him. “ _You’re_ normally the reckless one. Marriage is really mellowing you.”

_This isn’t just any engagement, I’m going to be the chief one day, the whole village will be looking to me to set an example._ Hiccup managed to stop himself from saying that out loud; Astrid was already aware of the pressure that status added to their relationship, just as much as he was. No need to repeat it.

And that pressure might be one of the things making her so desperate to cut loose a little. It sure got to him sometimes

Hiccup bent down to give her one more kiss; a gentler, slower one this time, more cherishing than lustful. Still, it probably didn’t help anything regarding her hunger.

But she was smiling when they broke apart. “I have to go,” Hiccup ran a hand through her hair to try and get make it more presentable again. “We can talk about this some more later, if you want.”

_Yah we’ll talk,_ Astrid thought. _We won’t say anything new, but we’ll talk_.

“I’ll see you at lunch,” Hiccup had stepped away from her now, and was quickly making himself decent. “I was planning to work on the Dragon Eye Two this morning, maybe you could help me with it.”

_Oh yah,_ Astrid thought sourly. _That’ll help._ She normally liked helping Hiccup with his projects, seeing that excited light gleam in his eyes as the wheels started turning. But these days she couldn’t stop getting distracted by the way his skillful fingers played across his tools; and then start thinking about the other uses those fingers could be put to.

The heat in her stomach turned up a bit.

Hiccup smoothed down his leather armor, and glanced back at Astrid. She was still leaning against the table, one long leg crossed over the other. He suddenly couldn’t remember what else he was going to say. “So, um, see you later Astrid

“See you later babe,” Astrid sighed. “Watch out for Changewings!”

He smiled back at her. Ugh, that smile. Astrid had gone to bed last night, after a particularly lively and invigorating flight with Hiccup, and took several hours lying awake as she tossed and turned restlessly. She hadn’t woken up feeling rested. And now, after dropping by to make sure Hiccup wasn’t sleeping in, and after their little good morning _greeting_ had grown into something much more adult, that heat in her middle was starting to burn hot; and growing hotter.

_Six months!_ Astrid thought as she watched him go. _Six, Thorforsaken months._ She glared fiercely at her retreating fiancé.

_Damn, that ass!_

* * *

Astrid’s day didn’t get much better. A relaxing trip to one of her favorite streams in the hills was ruined by Tuffnut, the Twin’ garbage day could be smelled faintly from any building on the Edge, Fishlegs tried to rope her into his pet project for yet another topiary garden, and Snotlout was complaining particularly hard today.

It really was hard to keep cool, when the only other sane person on the island was the sexy fiancé she couldn’t touch and couldn’t resist.

The final straw came at noon, when a ship’s horn sounded just off the entrance to the bay.

Hiccup and Toothless quickly ran down the walkways to greet their visitor. Fishlegs followed, and Astrid did too, grabbing her axe just in case.

They immediately recognized the Eruptodon symbol of the Defenders of the Wing on its sail; and Hiccup called out to its sole occupant when he was close enough to be recognized. “ _Throk_ , um, did we have plans?”

Throk looked like his normal, defender-self, as he pulled up to the docks and replied. “I am on your shores today to fulfill a mission that is most personal, and of the utmost importance.” The conviction in his tone was even deeper than usual.

“Um okay,” Hiccup, traded a glance with Fishlegs, as he had a vague bad feeling about this. “How can we help!”

Throk finished tying up his ship, and his voice became even more emotional; like a poet reciting his own work. “You can point me in the direction of the fragrant savior of this man’s very life, Ruffhut Thorston.” That was about the last thing Astrid had expected, and a quick glance with the others told her they were the same. “I am here to lift her off her feet,” the defender finished.

Hiccup “Uh, do you mean sweep her off her feet?”

_Good luck,_ Astrid thought. With the way marriages were conducted on Berk, he’d be lucky if they got past chaste hand holding in a mont-

“No, I will lift her from her feet,” Throk declared as Hiccup helped him onto the dock. “Put her over my shoulder, and return with her to my island, were she will live out her days as my trustworthy wife.”

Astrid’s gaze snapped up, as the defender’s answer threw her for a loop. “What!” She must have miss heard, or Throk was just speaking figuratively and-

“Um, does she know about this?” Fishleg’s asked.

Throk looked confused “Is that important.”

He was serious, gods above he was serious! Astrid thought about how easy it all sounded, to just throw tradition and expectation to the wind, and _take_ what you wanted. But no one did that in this day and age . . . _did_ they? “Are you kidding me?” she stepped forward to find out, face flushing a little red.

Then the object of her own desire stepped in front of her. “Heeey, calm down” Hiccup was almost nose to nose with her, that tousled red-brown hair gleaming in the sun. His breath was hot against her face, and the closeness made her blood run a little faster. Astrid couldn’t stop herself from letting out a groan, as she thought of many, many things she wanted to say to him.

“Okay Throk we do marriage a little differently, around these parts” Hiccup was turned away from her now, and _Loki Take It_ if he couldn’t shut up and _listen_ for one damn minute, she was almost ready to-

“Say no more, say no more,” Throk replied. “Sadly, we too have gone soft over the years; losing the _club_ has made the retrieval of the bride much more of a _struggle!_ ”

Now _that_ was a language Astrid could speak. With a Valkyrie’s war cry she lifted her axe and made ready to bring it down behind Hiccup, catching him between the handle, and her arms, pulling him close before he could slip away. “AAAAAAAAH”

Hiccup was faster than she expected; he managed to get under her reach and block one of her arms, then stepped back and caught her axe before it came down. _Oh_ now _our training starts to pay off,_ Astrid though it exasperation. “Uh hey Fishlegs, this is more _your_ area of expertise,” Hiccup said as he managed to surprise her again, ducking under her axe and slipping around behind. “Why don’t you take it, can’t wait to hear what you guys decide.”

The red head began herding her away, with the curious Night Fury a pace behind, but that was fine for Astrid. She was determined to get the upper hand here, and as she forced herself to calm enough for her old training to kick in, she timed her next move precisely. As they stepped off the dock and onto the sand, just as Hiccup’s metal foot was in the air, she reached back to snatch his arm in an iron grip, leaned forward and used it as a lever to flip him over her shoulder and onto his back in the sand. “No no no no no _AH_ ,” it wasn’t exactly a painless landing, but not nearly as bad as most of the times he’d been thrown from Toothless’s saddle over the years.

Before Hiccup had gathered his senses, Astrid had dragged him several feet along the sand to the spare boat shack, and drew her leg back to kick in the door. “Astrid watch out,” Hiccup warned as the door hit the inside wall with a bang, sending Grendouh, a ship’s cat that Gobber had left on one of his visits, scrambling from the barrel she was sleeping on with a startled yowl.

Astrid shut the boathouse door before Toothless could nose his way in, and threw Hiccup on a pile of spare rope tucked between the wall and the rowboat. It wasn’t the most comfortable bedding, but it would have to do.

“Astrid, just take a deep breath an-“ Before Hiccup could finish the angry viking’s lips were on his, legs straddling his middle as she pinned him to the ground. “MH! Mh, m? MMmmh,” worry gave way to surprised relief, as his fiancé moved down, giving his neck the same treatment. “I-I must say Astrid, you seem to have g-g-gotten over that pretty quickly?”

Astrid looked up at him, genuinely puzzled. “Gotten over what?”

“Well um, a second ago you were trying to kill Throk?” In spite of his confusion, his arms had wrapped around her automatically. “Not that I’m complaining mind you, I’m just wondering what brought on this sudden merciful mood.”

“Throk, why would I want to kill Throk,” Astrid asked? “I don’t want to get involved in the _Thorston Drama of the Week_!”

“Really,” Hiccup raised an eyebrow. “Because it seemed like you were about to add his skull to your collection!”

“No, but there’s room for _yours_ if you don’t take a minute to listen!” She poked his chest, non to gently. “I want to talk about _our_ relationship Hiccup Haddock!”

“I’m listening.” Now that he wasn’t worried his fiancé was about to spill someone’s blood, Hiccup was starting to get concerned about a familiar heat and hardness that was rising down at his middle.

“You Hiccup Haddock, are the most untraditional Viking I have ever known.” Astrid emphasized her words with a few more jabs with that strong pointer finger. “So why are we suddenly so concerned about propriety when it comes to our engagement?”

“Well, Astrid, this isn’t just some little thing like replacing the Annual Regatta, this is our, our futu-“

“Yes, _our_ future, no one else’s,” Astrid poked him again. And then she leaned down and kissed him harder, laying her warm body across his, running a hand through his hair. Hiccup knew he should probably get out of there, but he was a little too engrossed to put that thought into action.

So engrossed, that he didn’t notice Astrid working a single rope out of the pile. It took her a few moments; she was rather distracted too, and it made her hands clumsy. By the time she’d gotten it all out and they’d broken apart, they were both gasping for air.

“I-I get what you’re saying Astrid, but w-HEY,” Hiccuo was too surprised to resist as she snatched up one of his wrists and was tightening a rope knot around it in a second. As quickly as if she were wrangling a dangerous dragon, Astrid had his arm bent back and the short rope run through a loop in the wall, before she tied it around his other wrist. “There,” she sat back and examined her handiwork. “No getting out of that.”

“Um,” Hiccup was most definitely hard now, and his cheeks reddened with mortification. “Astrid, you’re starting to scare me!”

“I’m not going to hurt you Hiccup,” Astrid assured him. “But I am going to make a case for why we should take things a little farther, and you’re going to sit still and let me do it.”

Hiccup struggled half-heartedly against the ropes, glaring at her. “It doesn’t seem like I’m being given much of a choice here!”

Astrid crossed her arms, sitting back on his hips. “Didn’t our relationship start with you abducting me on a dragon, and forcing me to either go on a flight or be dropped off a cliff.”

Hiccup looked away. “Well, um, when you put it like _that_ . . .”

“Hiccup,” she pressed a finger to his lips. “ _Just let me show you!_ ” She grinned with a nasally impersonation of his voice.

“Astrid,” As a last result, Hiccup had slipped into his ‘chief voice.’ “We’re _not_ going to do this!”

With a dragon sized smirk, Astrid leaned back, and rocked her hips slowly against his, pressing her full weight down on his hard erection.

“ _Mmmmrr_ ,” Hiccup bit his lip to stop from groaning out loud.

“What was that,” Astrid asked smugly?

“C-cut the ropes,” Hiccup demanded.

“I’m going to be dealing with that Haddock stubbornness for the rest of my life, aren’t I?” Astrid grumbled as she leaned in toward him. She kissed him, wet and hot, her lips veering off to bite at the side of his mouth.

“This, _mmmhhr_ , this is not going to work,” Hiccup said with all the conviction he could muster.

“It’s working already!” Astrid replied cheerfully, as she slipped off of his middle and reached down to stroke his hardness through his clothes.

_Odin have mercy_ , Hiccup almost whimpered as her touch only seemed to increase his ache, rather than sooth it. Astrid’s hand moved quickly and eagerly, getting a sense of his full length. She’d hadn’t seen her fiancé as nature made him yet; but had already gathered from their increasingly hot and heavy petting that his normal physical underachievement’s were well compensated in this particular area. Now that she was outright touching it, touching _him_ , for the first time, her eyes widened at the revelation.

She made it to the end of the fat, bulbous head, and gave it a good squeeze. “ _Mrmmrrmh_.” Hiccup’s moaning became truly desperate.

“Starting to enjoy yourself?” Astrid teased.

“The rope burns are going to make it kind of hard,” He bit back.

“Scars add to the fun,” she purred in his ear. Her hand slipped under his pants, with nothing but the thin layer of his skivvies under her grasp now.

_Sweet holy freya!_ Hiccup knew he wasn’t going to win this. The second her strong hand was around his bare cock, his self-control would fail. He searched desperately for something, anything, he might use to save them from themselves.

Only one crazy, desperate idea came to mind. Mostly because he had already thought of trying it more than a few times.

“Yo-you know Astrid, maybe w-we could try a slightly less uh, _drastic_ solution?”

She looked up at him, absently still stroking him through his underthings. “I already said we’re doing this!”

“Yah yah I g-got that,” Hiccup nodded, trying hard not to moan. “But there are a lot of ways _this_ c-could be done,” his cheeks were burning, but he plowed on. “There are a few where we could leave here, uh, _satisfied_ , without having actually gone over the line.”

Astrid was actually a little intrigued by the sound of that. “I’m listening?”

“Well, why don’t I work on _you_ for a bit,” Hiccups arms twitched, the ropes preventing them from fulfilling his natural compulsion to move them as he talked. “And see if I can’t make it worth your while?”

Astrid was kind of surprised Hiccup was going to give in like this. “You have some kind of experience with things like that?”

“Not experience really,” Hiccup shrugged, face almost s red as his hair now. “But my dad gave me the talk about these things a few years ago; and then gain, when we first started living at the edge. You see, dad’s a rather earthy viking, so a lot of it was more like a how-to manual than a safety lesson.”

Astrid scrutinized him, looking for signs of deception. “Okay Haddock, show me what you got!”

“I, um, I could use my hands free?” he gestured.  
Another suspicious gaze, and then Astrid shuffled around on the pile of rope, and had his good foot tied to a beam in an instant. “Don’t get any ideas,” she warned a final time, as she reached up to undo his bonds.

Hiccup rubbed his wrists, nervousness starting to bubble up, now that they were actually doing this. At the same time, he was surprised to find he was kind of eager to go forward. Maybe they couldn’t be together as husband and wife yet, he could wait even if she couldn’t, but he could at least . . . practice, on his fiancé, before their wedding. It would probably make things easier, when they got to the main event. Besides, as he looked up at the blond warrior; flushed, passionate, hair a mess, that constant mix of defiance and self-consciousness, there was a part of him that very much _wanted_ to do this to her.

Not sure how to start going about it, he did what was natural, and pulled Astrid down into a kiss. She met him eagerly, laying her body down fully against his. The need in Hiccups middle was starting to beg for him to act, but he managed to resist it.

“This, _mmh_ , this is lovely babe,” Astrid said. “But I was expecting something a little more, _daring_?”

“Um yah, yah.” Hesitantly, he moved his hand from where they rested on her waste, tucking his fingers under her skirt to find the buckle underneath. “If you don’t mind-“

“Go ahead,” Astrid insisted, eager to encourage this new side of Hiccup.

With nervously slipping fingers he managed to undo the belt-like buckle of her shirt, and discarded the spiking leather at their side. Keeping his eyes on hers, looking for any sign of disapproval, as he still couldn’t believe what he was doing, he tucked his fingers into the hem of her pants, and slowly pulled them down.

Astrid felt the cool air against her bare skin, but it only made her blood hotter. Hiccups palms trailed down her legs as he unclothed them, savoring the feel of her warm smooth soft skin. His erection twitched violently, and she felt it against her stomach, as both her boots hit the floor. Charging ahead, so he didn’t stop and lose his nerve, Hiccup brought his hands back up, and cupped her ass cheeks in either palm. They were kissing again, and she shifted to bush her buttocks a little further into his grasp. Hiccup’s hands went to work on her, gently kneading the soft pale flesh and muscle under his fingers as he pushed her up to bring her mouth closer to his.

“ _Mmmmh_ ,” Astrid shifted again, enjoying the friction from front and back. Her fiancé’s hands started to move, one cupping the sit spot below her ass cheek, while the other slowly made its way around to dip between her thighs. Rubbing her flesh the whole way, he curved around her leg to her middle, and met with the wetness he’d been hoping to find.

A gasp from Astrid told him he had come into contact with her womanhood faster than he’d expected to, but she seemed to be enjoying it. “Damn your b-blacksmith fingers,” she got out, between hot kisses on his cheek. “That’s the end of me being able to help you t-tinker around.”

“Well, some things are worth the price,” Hiccup laughed, surprised by his own confidence, and he ran one finger over the opening of her lips, and then gently thrust it inside.

“AH,” Astrid breathed as he did so. “ _Ooooh_ ,” she was starting to pant now, shifting her thighs a little farther apart, giving him all the opening he wanted. Hiccup was quite captivated by the sensation, the feeling of her wet warmth. He took his time to opening her slowly, as far as she would go, before he put another finger in.

“Ohgreatodinsghost yes. Yes!” Astrid cried out a little louder than he expected. Hiccup was going at it in earnest now, his other hand going between her thighs to stroke at the outside of her entrance. His rough hands had become skillful from years of laboring in the forge, balancing strength and gentleness as he shaped fine details on pieces of metal and wood, judging when iron was ready to be beat by watching the color and brightness. He used the same skill now; watching Astrid’s reaction like a smoldering furnace, learning which movements of his hands would bring that joyous glow to her face.

“Oh Hiccup,” she had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck now, moaning in his ear. _“Hhiiiccccuupp_ ,” her cry ended with an exhausted pant, as he pulled his fingers out.

She looked at him in confusion, and a little distress. “I think, _huh_ , I’m not, _uh_ , I don’t think that was the end!”

“Yah, I didn’t think so either,” Hiccup assured her, reaching under her leg and tugging up. “Come, um, come up here a little more.”

Very bemused, Astrid found herself wondering what had happened to Hiccup Haddock, and who this suave and sensual womanizer was, as his directions lead to her crouching upright over his head, wet center just a few inches from his face. “Hiccup,” Astrid was bracing herself against the wall. “I’m close!”

“Okay,” Hiccup reassured her; right before he wrapped his arms around her spread thighs, pulled her down to him, and put his mouth to her womanhood.

“Sweet Freya!” Astrid clenched her knuckles white into that wild red hair as Hiccup’s tongue made its way passed her lips, entering her already fired up core. She bit her lip savagely when that tongue went to work, lathering itself in her juices as it stoked her forge. Her hips moved, of their own accord, subtly thrusting herself against him as she tried to move with him. Hiccup responded in turn by pulling her thighs down tighter around himself, seemingly heedless of comfort or air as he went at her with enthusiasm.

Astrid might have toppled forward in a hot panting mess, if it hadn’t been for the wall she was now leaning her head against. Her thighs shifted, going still as they began to tighten around Hiccups head. While straddled so, the red head couldn’t make as good use of his powers of observation; but from what little he could gather, Astrid was enjoying herself. “Oh Loki take it, Lokitakeit, LOKI TAKE IT!” Astrid’s thighs clenched down impossibly harder, hands tugging hard at his hair, but her fiancé did not hesitate or slow down as her climax shot through her and spilled out over his face.

Astrid was panting as if she’d run a mile, limbs shaking and breast heaving, as she limply sunk back down onto the pile of rope. All the tress of the last two days, and the aching need built over a six month engagement seemed to have been burned out of her. Now that he was free from the vice grip of her thighs, Hiccup was finally panting too. He had the dazed look of a dragon caught in the searchlights, as if he couldn’t believe he’d actually just done what he did.

“Oh, oh sweat Freya Hiccup!” Her breath was hot against his ear. “That was, oh _gods_ I love you!”

“Th-un-thanks,” Hiccup mumbled. “I love you too, Astrid.”

“Months, months now, we could have been doing this,” her panting was starting to slow down. “We’re _idiots!”_

“We usually are,” Hiccup grinned back at her. “Of course, the wait might have helped.”

“Thank you Hiccup,” she leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I might be the luckiest girl in the Barbaric Archipelago!”

“Of-of course,” he mumbled out with a smile. “Only the best for milady.”

“You talk like you’re going to spoil me rotten when we’re husband and wife,” she absently ran a hand up and down his chest, while the other played through his hair. “Keep it up, I just might decide to spoil _you_ right back!”

Hiccup’s thoughts were clearing enough for him to notice his own aching discomfort again, as a considerable amount of arousal tried to shift beneath tight leather with much to little room. For a long moment he weighed the situation, glancing back and forth from his fiancé to his erection to the door. Astrid looked as content as a Nadder in a sunbeam, and if Hiccup insisted now, she’d probably agree to stop here. And they could at least preserve some of their integrity, if he really wanted to. “Um Astrid.”

Those blue eyes shown up at him. “Mmh?” Her hot breath tickled his face, and her cheeks were flushed with pleasure

“Could we, I mean, could you . . .” Hiccup shifted awkwardly, face heating up as he tucked a hand into his pants. “Could you give me a hand with uh, with this?”

For a moment, Astrid couldn’t believe what he was saying. Then a grin broke across her face, and she rolled over to lie on top of him, latching her lips to his. As their mouths fought each other she ground her hips down into his, causing him to buck up in response. Astrid felt that fire start to smolder inside her again, and she buried her mouth in his neck to stifle her own moans.

Hiccup was reaching down to undo his trousers, but Astrid caught his hands before he could loosen the strings. “Let me babe!” She beamed at his hilarious expression of aroused bewilderment, as she slid down his body, and set to work.

Her hands were actually shaking just a little, as she undid the strings and pulled his pants down. His swollen bulge was still pointing toward his face, held down under his skivvies and his shirt. The blond hesitated as she clutched at the hem of his underwear, suddenly more nervous than she thought she’d ever been in battle. She glanced cautiously up at Hiccup; and the red head gulp in his suddenly dry mouth. “Uum, you could just-“

Screwing her courage, Astrid pulled down his underpants in a single tug, leaving him naked before her for the first time. His erection didn’t suddenly spring into the air like she expected, because it was long enough that the front was still caught under his shirt and leather armor. Without thinking she grabbed the thing and untucked it; and found herself with his rearing erection in her hands.

“Oooooh,” Hiccup let out a nasal sigh as his discomfort was relieved.

Astrid was a little dazed, as she took in the sight of Hiccup’s cock in all its Viking glory for the first time. It stood tall and proud; long as the dragon eye, and half as thick. She reached up to touch it, only to realized she already was. It was so solid, yet soft at the same time, like a wood pole wrapped in several layers of the finest leather. She ran a thumb up and down it’s veins, and felt the pulsing warmth underneath.

A groan from her fiancé brought her out of her daze, and she realized her touch was already affecting him. She rubbed her thumb along his length a little harder, and when he rewarded her with another moan and a little buck, she grew bolder. Wrapping a hand firmly around his base, she stroked the other up his long length from bottom to top, marveling at the odd shape of his head and-

“AH,” Hiccup’s exclamation startled her. “A, um, a little gentler than that please,” He groaned.

Astrid looked apologetic for a second, pouted up at him. “Oh, what a thoughtless betrothed I am,” she bemoaned mockingly. “You show all that skill, treating me right, and I’m not doing the same for you.” A little childishly, she reached up and flicked his cockhead, sending the thing swinging lewdly from side to side as he moaned again. “Let me make it right.”

Slinking up a bit closer, she planted a kiss on his erection. Then another. And another. Hiccup bit his lip as her hot mouth sent a wave of pleasure through him. Astrid only grew bolder, licking up and down his shaft with long, sensual licks. Her hands roamed over it too, tickling and teasing. For the first time she noticed his balls; a pair of large, heavy stones hanging low from his base. She reached down and cupped them in one hand, running her fingers over them curiously. She kept up her attention on his shaft to, doubly assaulting him with sensation.

Aaaastrid!” Hiccup couldn’t take much more teasing. “Enough, ug, I’ve had, uh, have some mercy!”

“Hiccup,” she kissed it again. “I thought you liked taking things _slow_.” Another lick, accompanied by a gentle squeeze to those large bollocks.

“Astrid, you’ll have the rest of our lives to rub that in,” Hiccup bit out desperately.

“And I _will_ ,” she replied. “But in the meantime . . .” The blond picked herself up a little higher, focusing on the bulbus end of his cock. Quite a few daring thoughts ran through her head, and she chose the most obvious one. She wrapped her lips around it.

“Ooooh,” Astrid thought she’d heard Hiccup’s one of a kind voice make every type of exclamation. This one was new, and sounded somewhere between painful and ecstatic. She decided it was encouraging, and slid her lips off of his tip, then went down again, farther this time. Hiccup seemed to melt beneath her, his body going limp as the ropes they were lying on even as his cock stood up like a ship’s mast.

Here, Astrid ran into some difficulty. Long, hard difficulty. It was harder than she’d imagined to fit her lips around his girth, and even more so for every bit of inch she went down. For a moment she had to come up for air, then gave it another try. Hiccup was certainly enjoying himself, and his loud moans only fed her determination. But when she started to feel a gag at the back of her throat, and realized she’d only taken about half of him in, she finally admitted defeat.

“H-uhuhIccup,” she coughed out as she came back up. “This isn’t going to work.” She ran a hand up and down his length for emphasis. “Not without some practice first.” _And we’ll get_ lots _of practice!_

_I’m sure you can do it_ , the redhead wanted to reply. But Astrid was a determined woman, and if she thought she couldn’t, then there was probably nothing for it. “Um, your uh, your hands were pretty good!”

Astrid was looking speculatively at his length, various other thoughts running through her head. She was sorely tempted to throw caution to Valhalla, and take him right here and now, as a wife takes her husband. Surely, it would be easier to fit him in where she was meant to. Probably. She desperately wanted to see that thing in action. To feel her fiancé deep inside her, and have him claim her maidenhood with his seed. “I have another idea.”

“What idea?” Hiccup didn’t think he’s ever been more nervous or excited.

But Astrid had just realized something that took the wind out of her. Part of her brain remembered just what the _point_ of all that emptying of the seed really was; and even if she wasn’t going to be satisfied with a traditional engagement, she’d rather duel angry Rumblehorns than show up pregnant at her own wedding. _You have three kinds of spare axes, and a knife for every day of the week, but you didn’t think to bring any Maidensweed!_ She called herself every word for an idiot she knew, and resolved to go visit Gothi the very next time she was back on Berk.

So, that particular adventure would have to be saved for later. But Hiccup was still waiting, and she’d be damned if she didn’t make things even between them. “Here,” she thought quickly as she reached back to undo the rope around his foot. “Get up for a minute.”

A quick explanation found Astrid laying on her back on the ropes, having stacked them up narrower to make the pile as high as she could. She lay with her shapely bottom perched just on the edge of the pile; long, naked legs pointed straight up to the ceiling.

Crouched on his knees, Hiccup nervously shuffled toward her, that great cock bobbing as it stood out ramrod straight in the air, still aching for release as its head leaked steadily. She gave him an encouraging nod, and he carefully positioned his straining pole between her hypnotizing thighs. She closed her legs around it, locking them at the ankles and squeezing it as tightly as she could. Hiccup let out a gasp at the sensation, taking a moment to shift himself just slightly, savoring the glorious friction. “Not to rush you babe,” Astrid said playfully. “But my legs are gonna get kind of tired pretty soon.”

Feeling a little foolish in this position, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her legs, and thrust forward. His fiancé kept her thighs clamped together tight as she could, goading him with a grin as she made him work for every thrust in and out. The feeling of her smooth, warm skin around his cock was amazing; the nearest thing to actually being inside her, he imagined. He planted a worshipful kiss on her shin, very temped to spread those lovely legs apart and take her here and now.

Astrid hadn’t expected to feel much of a pleasurable sensation from this; and was surprised to find the feel of his hard, hot rod just a little ways from her core was actually terribly arousing. But the sight of it was even better; Hiccup’s great Vikinghood going in and out between her slim thighs, long enough that it was never entirely out of sight. And the desperate, desiring look on his face that made her insides do a flip. Wanting to give her fiancé everything, she began rocking her hips, as best she could on her unstable bedding, and moved herself to match his thrusts. Something seemed to snap in the already fired up redhead, and Astrid found herself desperately trying to keep in place as he plowed into her harder, harder, and harder until he was almost starting to knock her off the pile with each mighty piston like thrust of his cock.

He moaned loudly, and the first gush of pure white seed was staining her shirt before she even realized he was at the end. The second came out in the very next thrust, falling across her clothed breasts, and the third an instant later reach her collar. She was only lucky her mouth was closed before a thick strand streaked across her face, and another, and a third dripping nearly the length from her navel to nose. Hiccup didn’t think he’d ever come so hard; or at least he would in a moment, as the glory of release was washing the ability to think from his brain. His cock was slick with his own fluids by the time the friction began to diminish, and his thrusting slowly stopped as he felt himself going soft; knees weakening too, as he now leaned into Astrid’s legs for support.

For a moment the blond just lay there, taking in the sight of her thoroughly drained lover, and the evidence he’d left all over her. _A double batch of Maidensweed, extra strength, at least!_ Driven by an impulse she couldn’t name, the first thing she did was to dip her fingers in the sticky fluid, and pop them into her mouth. “Mmmh?” she wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it didn’t taste particularly good. _Maybe I’ll learn to like it._ She was certainly going to try, if for no other reason than that the awestruck expression Hiccup made at the sight was worth it.

“We’re done babe,” she said teasingly, twitching her legs a bit.

“Oh, oh right!” Hiccup let go of her, stumbling back as she lowered her legs to the ground. “That, that was,” Hiccup struggled for words as Astrid sat up, her face and most of her chest still partly covered in his seed. “Wow!”

“Wow indeed, Astrid said smugly. “I had to drag you in at the start of it, but by the end I was almost thinking I’d have to tell you to slow down!”

She leaned her head down and grabbed the bottom of her soaked shirt, to lift it up and dab the fluid off of her face. Hiccup caught a glimpse of her flat, shapely stomach, and was teased with the hope that she might uncover something higher up. “Wow.”

Astrid had cleaned herself up as best she could manage (she would have to sneak right back to her hut after this, this sticky outfit was heading straight to the wash) and rose unsteadily to her feet, the most peculiar kind of soreness in her thighs. Hiccup scrambled up with her, and between his help and the stout wall to lean against, she managed to work her way back into her pants and boots. “Thanks babe,” she snatched her skirt from the floor, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

At the last second, he turned his head so her lips met his cheek. “Sorry, it’s just, you were covered with, my . . .” he made to kiss her back, paused in hesitation over her mouth, then cheeks, and finally planted his lips back practically on her ear. “Anything milady.”

Astrid punched him playfully. “Prude.” But she was blushing as she grinned, still giddy from what they had just done. “I, um, suppose we’ll have to talk about this.”

“Later tonight,” hiccup assured her. “If we even have the energy. I have a feeling it’ll be one of those cleaning-up-after-the-twins days!”

“Hm,” Astrid reached up to smooth back a strand of hair from his face, as she remembered how they’d gotten there. “We’ll both probably need to burn some stress again before the day’s over.” She tugged his ear playfully. “Something else we could do tonight!”

She left Hiccup to imagine that, as she walked a little crookedly to the boat house door, pushing it open and startling the Night Fury that had been dozing in the sun just outside it.

“Astrid!”

She turned to see Hiccup holding up the pair of skivvies she’d left behind. “You forgot this.” It was a simple, clean pair of shorts, nothing particularly alluring or risqué about them, but Hiccup seemed to regard it like and indecent piece of honeymoon clothes.

“Keep them,” She replied with a grin, nodding toward his middle. “You’ll need _something_!” It was only then that the redhead realized he was still naked from the waist down, his previous erection half hard and jutting very obviously forward. She bit down a giggle as he scrambled for his own trousers. “See you tonight babe!”

They did indeed meet up to talk that night, after a day that involved one fake death and several real near misses, and quickly reached a new understanding about their engagement. It took several hours to familiarize themselves with all the specific’s though. Long, late hours

And they went over it all again the next night, just to be sure!

**Watching the episode, it does seem kind of strange that Astrid seems ready to kill Throk in one scene, and then appears to be completely calmed down in the next. I also invented a name for the cat sound effect you hear during her rampage. PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me how I did. I had originally planned that they’d go all the way in this story, but it turned out differently. I might make a fic for their full first time later, if I get good reviews!!**


End file.
